froggerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Starkenstein
Dr. Starkenstein is an antagonist in the Frogger series. Profile Dr. Starkenstein is a secondary antagonist in Frogger: The Great Quest and is present during the Dark Trail section of the game. Starkenstein is a mad scientist that lives in a formidable castle, that is appropriately named Castle Starkenstein, near the aforementioned trail. Dr. Starkenstein has his assistants, Geeky Bill and Stinky Phil, kidnap creatures that make it through the Dark Trail and bring them to his castle, where he harvests any desired body parts and/or organs from them to further his experiments. Frogger the Great Quest (PS2/PC) In the PlayStation 2 and PC versions of the game, Frogger first encounters Starkenstein after his assistants, Geeky Bill and Stinky Phil, kidnap Frogger when he is walking on the Dark Trail and bring him to the guest room in his castle. When Frogger first meets Starkenstein, the scientist states that it’s dangerous for Frogger to be out in the forest at night and then orders Geeky to take Frogger to the guest room (which they are already right in front of). Starkenstein, along with Stinky, returns to his lab, leaving Frogger alone with Geeky. After warning Frogger of the evil nature of his master, Geeky returns to Starkenstein’s Lab while Frogger tries to escape the castle. After wandering through the castle and almost getting into a fight with Big Bertha, Frogger enters Starkenstein’s lab, and while hiding behind a crate, witnesses the unveiling of Starkenstein’s ultimate creation: the great Metal Chicken Ray. After Frogger reveals himself to Starkenstein, the mad scientist tells the amphibian protagonist of how his experiments require supplies, namely animal parts, and how he needs Frogger’s legs. Starkenstein then orders Stinky and the Metal Chicken Ray to attack Frogger. Frogger must then smash all of the nearby electrical generators in order to open the exit to the lab while avoiding the attacks of Stinky and the Great Metal Chicken Ray. Once Frogger succeeds in escaping the lab, he can reach the Catacombs and continue on his quest. GBA Differences In the Gameboy Advanced version of the game, Starkenstein’s main role as an antagonist is him imprisoning Princess Dar in one of his many castle towers. When Frogger enters Starkenstein’s lab, Starkenstein expresses no interest in harvesting the amphibian's legs and is more concerned about the fact that Frogger is trespassing in his castle and has a more neurotic and arrogant personality. Like in the PS2 and PC versions of the game, he sends the Giant Metal Chicken Ray to attack Frogger. What makes the GBA version different is that the Starkenstein boss fight involves Frogger climbing up a series of vertical platforms while hitting Starkenstein, who is in an elevator, with tongue attacks and/or magic stones. After hitting Starkenstein nine times, his elevator goes into an active tesla coil, effectively defeating him. Personality Overall, Starkenstein is a rather quiet, scientific man whose main focus in life is his research. Upon first meeting Frogger, Starkenstein comes off as polite and altruistic in allowing Frogger to be his “guest” to keep the amphibian safe from harm. But in all actuality, Starkenstein is a sociopathic scientist who expresses no hesitation or remorse in harvesting from creatures that happen to be in the area (whether he kills the creatures before harvesting their body parts/organs is unknown). From Geeky’s warning to Frogger, it can be concluded that Starkenstein is cruel towards his own creations. Quotes “Welcome to my Castle!” -Dr. Starkenstein upon meeting Frogger (PS2) “Ha, ha, ha! Well, whoever you are, you’re staying right here! Come, Metal Chicken Ray!” -Starkenstein before he fights Frogger (GBA). Trivia *Starkenstein’s character is based off of Dr. Frankenstein in that they both have similar names, live in large castles located in remote areas, have dim-witted assistants, and work on scientific experiments that utilize harvesting the body parts of other creatures. *Starkenstein has a dedicated boss fight, where you actually damage him, in the GBA version of the game; contrary to the PS2/PC version where you don’t fight him, but rather just destroy electrical nodes in order to open the door leading out of the lab. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Frogger: The Great Quest characters Category:Frogger Advance: The Great Quest characters Category:Male characters